regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Heroes: Episode 47
Recap 29th January, 1511 Malakai teleports back to Bon' Theris. He finds Jeeves asleep in the chair Malakai saw him with the telescope. One hand on the bottle of scotch, the other in a bowl of copper coins he had been throwing at the circus performers. There is a contortionist who is in an awkward position around another chair, asleep. Malakai puts a blanket over Jeeves. Malakai then heads downstairs to his lab and sees scorch marks on the door, the fire traps have been triggered, but the door is still locked and everything is inside the lab, including the Crown of Domination. Malakai goes back to Jeeves and wakes him up. Jeeves says he had some circus performers over in practice for Malakai's birthday. The performers is the Flying Squirrel Travelling Circus. Malakai checks with Sheriff Molly, and is told the circus headed west towards Gumpbrun. 30th January, 1511 Malakai and Jeeves head out of Bon' Theris in their carriage. 1st February, 1511 They arrive in Gumpbrun. The circus didn't stay in Gumpbrun and was heading to the capital, Wikkthronrarenta. They drink at the tavern, The Grumpy Gnome. 2nd February, 1511 The carriage arrives in Fen Den. It is full of troops. It is the day after the assassination of Colonel Tavington's assassination (GTC 17), so it is high security. That night they arrive in Wikkthronrarenta. Malakai is told the circus is setting in the south end of the city. After settling Jeeves at a inn, Malakai goes to investigate the circus. Malakai goes to the circus tent. At the entrance of the circus is a woman dressed as a Jester. Malakai says he here to hire the circus for his birthday. He meets with the leader, and points out he thinks someone tries to break into his cellar. The ringleader takes Malakai to the performers who worked at his estate, 2 male, 3 female performers. They make up a story to try to explain the fire trap. Malakai casts suggestion, causing one man and one woman to flee. Malakai uses suggestion on the man, Clancy, getting him to stop. Clancy stops and cooperates, but claims still to be innocent. 3rd February, 1511 Malakai meets with Queen Vuularia Wikk of Drekis about funding 4th February, 1511 Malakai and Jeeves go to the Great Bridge over the Berg River. Jeeves leaves the carrage in storage and goes on holiday down to Bon' May. Malakai is left alone on the bridge as Jeeves's boat goes down river. Malakai wants to go to Akuba, so flies up to Kurshwikk poly morphed to take a boat to Sandashar. After being heckled on the way into town, Malakai hires a trip to Akuba on a Mahtavan ship. 5th February, 1511 The boat leaves. The Mahtavan mostly don't talk with Malakai except one. They talk about the green dragon outside Shirebrook and about Akuba. 12th February, 1511 Malakai arrives in Sandashar. He sees semi-monster races in the streets, like goblins. There are also a lot of town guards around the docks. Malakai visit a magic shop, run by wizard called Rohana. Malakai stocks up on spell components and asks about Mohamda, and is told about Mohamda's Tower in the Mohamda Forest. Malakai goes to a high quality inn to rest. 13th February, 1511 Malakai heads to the library. He researches Mohamda and Falstaff, who each had magic staffs. Both the wizards were friend with the Bronze Dragon, Velurian, who can be located He becomes interested in Falstaff's Staff, which he thinks can be found in the Draken Ridge, so will head to Yetel. Malakai leaves for Yetel. On the ship he chats with the sailor about the dragon Balurion, a bronze dragon who was friends with Mohamda and Falstaff. 23th February, 1511 Malakai arrives in Yetel. Malakai visits with Lady Martha Orran at the library and asks about Balurion. Balurion was spotted 25 years ago to the west, but she is known to sleep for decades. The dragon is known to like to gossip. 24th February, 1511 Malakai heads out for the Draken Ridge. He sees the bridge to Theydin Lod, and avoids it as it is the start of the elven territory. Malakai gets to the base of the mountains and starts searching for the dragon. While flying as a bird he spots some massive claw marks in a canyon. Malakai investigates the canyon, and finds a hidden smallish cave. Malakai changes into human and rolls a light stone into the cave and sees nothing inside. Malakai walks inside with and a Stone Elemental walks out of the wall and attacks. Malakai uses Mirror Image to hide himself, and attacks with magic missile. Malakai destroys the elemental with another volley of Magic Missiles. Malakai calls into the cave at the dragon beyond, offering gifts. Blue mist breaths on Malakai, knocking him unconscious. Malakai wakes up in a chamber 90 minutes later, burred in rocks with a Large Brass Dragon, Balurion. Balurion demands stories, and Malakai has to keep repeating stories of his adventure over and over. Malakai tells no lies, but blames Georg for the Demon Invasion. For months Malakai is stuck, telling stories over and over. He finds out Mohamda's staff was taken by Ferris, a wizard from Solum. Falstaff's Staff is however still in Akuba in his tomb. The tomb is located in an anti-magic field in Sandashar. Malakai then realises that he hasn't slept in months and he has no muscle atrophy, when Balurion releases him. Malakai talks about his portal project, and needing stone for the archway, and is given rocks in the shape of an rock elemental. 22nd May, 1511 Malakai walks back towards Yetel. It is in the middle of the Akuban Civil War, and 20 lancers of the Eastern Block (Aboudad, Baladin, & Questari) intercept Malakai and the Elemental before they head into town. With the group of lancers is a wizard. The lancers are suspicious, thinking it is a ploy by one of the other factions, but the wizard figures out the truth regarding Balurion, and he lancers stand down. Malakai finds out there is a naval blockade, so Malakai can't ship out the rocks. He stores the rocks in a warehouse. After refreshing himself, he goes to dinner at the former Haraziem Palace with the wizard. The two talk, and Malakai tells him of his plans to head to Sandashar. 23nd May, 1511 Malakai sets off on his phantom steed. He camps that night in his Leomond's Hidden Lodge after a day of travelling. 24th May, 1511 Malakai arrives in Sandashar, polymorpth as a bird to get inside. The city is different that last time, and the guards are of the Eastern Block, and see Malakai suspiciously. Malakai goes to the inn to rest. 25th May, 1511 During the day, Malakai goes to the cemetery and finds no one is guarding Falstaff Haraziem's tomb. A large white marble building, 20 feet by 20 feet in size on the outside. Malakai opens the doors and goes inside. It is an empty room with only a sarcophagus, with no personal processions on display. It has a anti-magic field around it. Malakai goes back to tomb after dark. He opens the sarcophagus and it is empty. No body, no staff. Malakai leaves, frustrated. Malakai looks for the groundskeeper, and finds their quarters. He sees a young woman asleep inside. He shakes the caretaker awake, and she thinks Falstaff is still in his tomb, so Malakai casts forget and lets her fall back asleep. He thinks it was taken after the civil war began. Malakai checks other tombs but they aren't emptied. He flies back to his innroom as a small bird. 26th May, 1511 Malakai returns to the cemetery, and finds out many of the guards were arrested or disbanded after the start of the Akuban Civil War. Malakai concludes the "new" Royal Family, the Sha'zaaren, have the staff. Ra'mar Sha'zaaren has been named the new King. Malakai inspects the royal palace as a seagull. The palace is on the far eastern edge of the city, with one of the walls against the sea cliff. He finds that a sort of Magic Repulsion field is in effect, pushing Malakai away from getting close to the palace as a Seagull. Experience No Experience Given Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes